


Out of his depth

by Lieju



Series: mobster au [2]
Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: M/M, Mobsters, dark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fairly obvious to Prunelle the errand boy was out of his depth and completely unsuitable for this kind of life. But maybe that was why was drawn to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of his depth

 

 

It was fairly obvious to Prunelle that the young man who introduced himself as 'Gaston' was out of his depth.

 

He'd bring people his cooking, and show pictures of his pets, and in general didn't seem to understand how most of the people he was talking to had at least one murder under their belt.

It was almost a rite of passage, and even someone like Prunelle whose main job was cooking the books and collecting information, and cleaning up after others, and who preferred to work though blackmail and bribery, had been pushed into a situation where he had been forced to off someone who was planning to go to the cops.

 

In contrast, he wasn't sure if Gaston even realized that most of the things going on in this perfectly legitimate business were in fact the total opposite of that.

 

He wouldn't last long here.

 

Prunelle had already had to pull him away from one fight, where he had gotten mad at someone twice his size for kicking a dog...

 

Maybe it was curiosity, but he took the boy under his wing, and had him run the more legitimate errands.

 

And Gaston started following him around like a puppy.

Well, he was interesting.

 

But...

 

"Gaston."

 

The boy looked up from his work, trying to fix the radiator in Prunelle's office. "Yes?"

 

"What do you think of working here?"

 

"Oh, I love it! Everyone is so nice."

 

Prunelle lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

 

"Yes." Gaston blushed, avoiding his eyes and turning the steel pipe in his hands, trying to fit it back into the radiator. "Especially you."

 

It was at that moment that Prunelle decided to make Gaston his.

 

 

* * *

 

"Rogntudjuu, Gaston, to my office!"

 

"It was just a little fire."

 

"A 'little' fire?" This whole day had only gone from bad to worse for Prunelle. He glanced at Gaston. But why not try to make it a bit better?

 

He pushed closer, until Gaston was effectively pinned against him and the wall.

He saw the younger man blush.

Cute.

 

"Oh, Gaston." He lifted one hand to stroke his hair. "You make me crazy. In so many different ways..."

 

"Mmhuh?"

 

He probably wasn't going to get it.

 

So Prunelle kissed him, and while it was very clumsy, the younger man eagerly returned the gesture.

 

Prunelle pulled away to see his reaction.

 

Gaston blushed again.

"You- you wanna-"

 

"Yes. I want to fuck you."

That got him even redder than before.

 

But he wasn't looking like he opposed the idea at all.

And the following kiss he gave to Prunelle, as well as some places he pushed his hands to made it even more clear.

 

Prunelle smiled. So clumsy, and yet so eager. He'd have fun with this one.

 

Gaston pulled back. "I- I have never- I don't know how."

 

"Don't worry about that." Prunelle pushed him towards the sofa. "I'll show you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Gaston? You're late."

However, the figure that stepped into his office turned out to be someone completely different.

 

"Mr Longtarin?"

 

What was the dirty cop doing there? And was he-

Prunelle sniffed the air. Yes, definitely drunk.

 

"Where's Fantasio!?"

 

"He's not here." Prunelle took a step towards his desk that housed his rarely-used gun, but was blocked by the policeman.

 

"I can't go back, I was fired, because of you lot." Longtarin pulled out a gun. "Where's the bastard?"

 

Before Prunelle had time to react, the ex-officer stumbled, and by the time the second hit to his head connected, he had already fallen to the floor.

However, it took three more hits from the steel pipe before his assaillant was satisfied.

 

Gaston looked up from the unmoving body.

"Are you okay?"

 

Prunelle blinked. "What?"

 

The younger man dropped the bloodied pipe and hurried to Prunelle. "Did he hurt you?"

 

"No." He felt the need to add, "You killed him."

 

Gaston smiled. "Of course I did. He tried to hurt you."

 

Prunelle wondered if the mad glint in his eye had always been there.

 

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

 

But the younger man reached to him, Prunelle eagerly returned the kiss.

However, when Gaston's hands found their way under his shirt he pushed him back.

"Not now."

 

"Why?"

 

"There's a dead body in the room!"

 

"Oh."

 

Prunelle pushed him away.

 

"Come on, we'll have to see-"

He gestured at the body. "Look at that, half of his face is gone. There's no way we can claim self-defense. Or even suicide. Here, help me with this, we'll need to dump the body and make sure he'll disappear."

 

"We could drop him off the roof, say it was suicide."

 

Prunelle nodded approvingly. "Not a bad idea, actually. And he was drunk, so an unfortunate drunk-driving accident isn't out of the question either."

 

He stepped to the younger man and kissed him. "I'll take care of everything from here. As long as you say what I tell you to say, you'll be fine."

 

Gaston nodded.

 

"Oh, Gaston, you are..."

Prunelle couldn't find the words, so he kissed him again.

 

It was foolish, and Prunelle realized he was out of his depth.

But he had gone and really fallen for the boy.

 

 


End file.
